Chasing Freedom
by Rinny-Bird
Summary: "We weren't chasing our dreams, we were chasing our freedom!" Set 14 years after the death of the second Pirate King as it follows the adventure of a single pirate crew. OCs accepted; info inside.
1. Prologue: Pirate Bones

**Prologue**

**Pirate Bones**

The first time she had ever laid eyes on a pirate was when she had been only five years old.

She had been staying at Loguetown at that time with the people who she would eventually come to view as her parents when the announcement came. The marines had finally captured the second Pirate King, something that was widely celebrated around the world. She had no idea why _anyone _would be celebrating someone's death, even if that person was a pirate. To her, there was nothing wrong with the ones who simply sailed the seas looking for adventures and when she questioned her parents on this they merely shushed her and told her that she was too young to understand. They told her that all pirates were bad people. They even told her that pirates were the ones who killed her parents and practically destroyed her entire home which she knew to be a lie. Pirates hadn't done that. Marines had, but she held her tongue to distracted by the fact that they would be holding the execution in Loguetown, the place where the first Pirate King had died. This simple announcement of where the execution was going to be held had people swarming the island, wanting too see the death of the most wanted man in the world.

This mere thought disgusted her.

People swarming a town just to see someone die? How inhumane could they get? But, she kept these thoughts to herself knowing that if she voiced them she would be punished and that no five year old should even _know _what inhumane meant. Despite these thoughts, she was quite curious about this Pirate King. Curious as to why he would let himself be captured (as that's what had to had happened. The strongest man in the world being captured by a mere marine commodore? Not possible) and curious as to why it had been reported that after his capture his crew had simply disappeared. Many speculated that they had simply ran away when their captain had been captured but a minority (those who had meet the crew once in their lives) argued fiercely against it, saying that they would never let their captain be captured while they were still breathing. This caused even more arguments, but she always found herself agreeing with the minority.

And after a single month of waiting it was finally time for the execution.

The people of Loguetown had the advantage of getting front row seats, as many described them, because they knew every nook and cranny of the town and her family was one of the few who had managed to get into the very front of the crowd which was directly in front of the walkway where the Pirate King would be walking down. As much as she thought people were inhumane for wanting to see an execution she had felt a shiver of excitement go up her spine. Not because of the execution itself, but because of the fact that she would be able to see the Pirate King in person. In that single month of waiting she had done all the research she could on the famous man and crew and she had found herself wanting to get at least a glimpse of the man who had created such a ruckus among the marines. And so when a pair of marines stepped onto the walkway the entire town fell silent, as if holding its breath. No one moved in inch, not even her, as their eyes searched for the man.

She spotted him quite easily.

After all, he was the only one who had a bright smile on his face and the fact that he was shackled and being lead by two more marines had helped quite a lot. The crowd stirred as they saw the smile and there were murmurs here and there, many wondering if his crew was actually going to rescue him, but she didn't pay attention to those murmurs. Her eyes were fixed on the grinning, dark haired man and her mouth was opened in a small o of surprise. She recognized that man, not from the posters or the books that she had read, but from that _smile_.

It was exactly the same as the one that had been on her real father's face as he died.

It was exactly the same as the one that her real mother had worn when she had been threatened to be killed.

And than he had started walking up that walkway, the chains rattling with every step and the crowd growing quieter and quieter as he walked. But that smile was still on his face, and his eyes were still shining brightly from under the rim of his ever-so-famous strawhat (she faintly found herself wondering what would happen to it after he died). Her eyes never left him as he walked and when he stopped walking right where she was standing the crowd started to whisper even more. She could only watch curiously as he looked right at her, his eyes quickly taking note of the collar worn around her neck, before he gave her the brightest smile she would ever receive. A smile that said that hope won't lost and that she should never, ever give up. She only had time to mumble a quiet thank you before he was off again, walking towards his death.

After that it was simply a blur to her as she watched him deliver his last lines, telling everyone that he had left the ultimate treasure at _that _place before he shouted the last words he would ever say to the heavens.

And than he was dead.

There had been silence for a split second before the crowd erupted in cheers.

She had faintly noticed nine cloaked figures leaving the crowd, each looking like their shoulders were shaking before she had been rushed out of the crowd by her parents, Monkey D. Luffy's last words ringing in her ears.

_"We weren't chasing our dreams, we were chasing our freedom!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, if you read the first version of <em>Chasing Freedom <em>then you would notice that there aren't many changes in the prologue. Its basically the same as it was before, with a few corrections here and there, but if you didn't read the first version then I'll go ahead and explain what this story is going to be about. Its set about fifteen years after the timeskip and fourteen years after the execution of Monkey d. Luffy. It'll follow a pirate crew lead by my OC, who will be formally introduced in the next chapter, and will just basically detail their experiences being piartes and all. The thing is, though, that this'll be one of those send in your own OC so you'll do just that, if you wouldn't mind. Below will be a list of needed positions and the app for you to fill out. If you submitted a character to the old Chasing Freedom, please submit them again. Thank you, all.**

**Birdie.**

**PLEASE PM ME YOUR CHARACTER! DON'T REVIEW WITH THEM, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Main Crew:<strong> first mate, navigator, doctor, cook, marksmen/women, musician, swordsmen/woman, chronicler, seamstress/tailor, cabin boy/girl.

**Admirals:** two spots open (must have an animal theme/devil fruit).

**Vice Admirals:** two open.

**Rear Admirals:** five open.

**CP9:** eight spots open.

**Anything below rear admirals is unlimited in the marines.**

**Shichibukai:** four spots open.

**Yonkou:** two spots open.

**Supernovas:** ten spots open.

**Revolutionaries:** unlimited.

**Bounty Hunters:** unlimited.

**Civilians:** unlimited.

**Other Pirates:** unlimited.

**World Nobles:** unlimited.

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Nicknames:**

**Alias:** nickname on a bounty poster or what the world knows the charrie as. delete this if there is none.

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Former Affiliations:** before joining the main crew? delete this if there is none.

**Position:** navigator, cook, gunner?

**Species:** human, cyborg, fishman/woman, merfolk, skypeian?

**Devil Fruit:** delete if there is none.

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Markings:**

**Other Physical Appearances:** like accessories.

**Clothing:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Hobbies:**

**Possessions:**

**Odd Habits:**

**History:**

**Devil Fruit Information**

**Name:**

**Meaning-**

**Type:**

**User:**

**Ability:**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Attacks:**

(just delete this entire section if there is no Devil Fruit)

**Color:** what color represents your charrie?

**Animal:** what animal would your charrie be?

**Smell:** what does he/she smell like?

**Favorite Type of Season and Island:**

**Favorite Foods:**

**Least favorite Food:**

**Themes:** one or two songs here please that describe your character. please put at least one.

**Quote:**

**Heroes:** who does he/she look up to?

**Dream:**


	2. Author's Note 2

**Dear anyone who still cares for this story,**

**I am once again placing it on hiatus and rewriting it (I know, I know, for the second time; feel free to throw shoes at me if you would make you feel better) as, honestly, how I was planning to write it before **_**sucked. **_**It was too complicated and just plain confusing. It's still going to have the same **_**basic**_** plotline as before, but it's going to go by a new title, which will be Paradise. And, I'm still going to be accepting OC's from you lovely, patient, awesome readers who, I'm sure, are ready to beat me over the head with a dead fish and a breadstick. The thing is, though, that there's just going to be a separate "story" for submitting them as I've learned that it works a whole lot better than shoving it into the actually story, so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

**And I think that's about it, really, soooooo, see ya maybe?**

**Love, BIRDIE (who needs to stop being lazy. seriously).**


End file.
